Voltage regulators are used to improve the quality of a voltage being supplied to sensitive circuitry. For example, voltage regulators are often used to condition the supply voltage, such as a battery voltage, for power amplifiers in a transceiver. When loading on a voltage regulator varies significantly, the regulated output voltage produced by the voltage regulator may exhibit transients that degrade the performance of the power amplifier. Buck-boost converters, which can reduce a supply voltage to produce a smoother, lower regulated output voltage or increase a supply voltage to produce a smoother, higher regulated output voltage, are one common type of voltage regulator.